Dearest Diary
by Sensational Sista
Summary: Aika may have a jumping to conclusions issue, while what does Vyse think of what's going on? With the form of Aika and Vyse's Diaries.
1. Default Chapter

**Dear Diary**

_Aika's Diary View_

_By Sensational Sista_

**Tuesday the 11 **7:15 pm.

Dear Diary,

Today started out as a normal day. But, I guess these kinds of days don't stay like that. It was the worst thing EVER!! Ok, you dumb diary, stop saying I exaggerate! Before I go on......................... **If you're Don or Marco, I suggest you stop reading NOW. Or else, face my wrath............**

Sorry, I can't take any chances with those two crew members around. Anyways, like I was saying, the whole day just went wrong! I mean, not a bad hair day type of wrong.....'**giggles**'like Belle's bad hair day today......... but truly the worst thing ever. I bet I am just boring you with my repeating of the same thing. Well, ok. I'll cut to the chase. Today I saw Vyse hugging Fina. It hurt me so much. I kinda always knew he would choose her over me, but...... I mean, I didn't think it would be so soon. It's not fair! I loved, no wait, still love him with all my heart. I guess he just never felt the same. **'sighs'**

I bet you're wondering those fable questions: Where? How? When? And Why?

Well, I'll answer in that order.

WHERE: It had taken place right behind the bunk barracks. I happen to be looking for Vyse and stumble upon them in a tight hug. I made sure they didn't see me by hiding around the corner. I then quietly snuck away making sure they couldn't see my tears....

HOW: Like I said before, they were in a tight hug. Just standing there, with the sun washing over them. I probably would have liked to watch the pretty scene, had it been two others.

WHEN: It only took place about 15 minutes ago. Yeah, I know, and I already am writing it down. I had run straight to my room to record this in my diary(a.k.a. YOU).

WHY: Finally, the biggest question of all: why? Well, I didn't haffta ask them, cause I already knew the stinking answer. They loved each other. It was as simple as... as... OH! I don't know! It was just so simple to why! OK?!?!? '**grrrrr**' This is just driving me insane.

What am I saying... They're my best-friends. I am being so selfish. Even if it eats me alive inside, I have to accept the fact that my two closest friends are happy. And... I guess.... Nothing in the world makes me happier then seeing them happy.

What was that, Diary? What if I am wrong?? What if what I saw wasn't what I thought???

Jeeze, Diary!! You make me think too much at times, but I like that idea. Maybe there's still a chance. I'll give it another shot!!

Always,

Aika (7:20 pm.)

**Tuesday the 11 (later that day) **7:45 pm.

Dear Diary,

I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE IDEA WAS THE WORST!!!

Okie dokie. Calm down Aika......breathe a deep breath.... I guess I should tell you what happened....

Well, I walked out of my room to find Vyse and ask him in person. I checked his room and He wasn't there.

"_Figures..."_I said.

Then I went to the flag pole and behind the barracks where he was before. He still wasn't there. Then I kinda got sidetracked when I tripped over Cupil.

"_Hey Cupil! Do you happen to know where Vyse is?"_ I asked it. It nodded and I followed.

Soon I was taken in a direction I did not want to go in. We stopped in front of Fina's door. I was nervous about what I would find but I cracked the door open. I could see Vyse leaning on Fina's desk and Fina was sitting on her bed. Vyse was looking a little more nervous then I was just then. Then I heard the conversation....

"_Ok, well this is hard for me to say, and well, I-I-I...._" He stuttered as he trailed off.

"_Come on Vyse! Just spit it out already!_" Fina ordered quite confidently.

"_Alright, alright. What I want to say is that ............. I love you. With all my heart and I will for all eternity!_" He blurted out and seemed happy afterwards.

So, Diary, I guess you can tell what I did next. Yep, I quickly and silently closed the door and ran to my room with tears rolling down my cheeks. And here I am now. I knew it from the start!!! '**sighs deeply**' But the thing is that, what do I have now? My two friends love each other and where does that leave me? Yeah, I am now the third wheel, the odd girl out, three's a crowd... CHOOSE ONE!

Well, I can already see the future: At the alter are Vyse and Fina. They slip on the rings and are forever together. Then they .....'**shudders**'....kiss.

Who am I to stand in their way? That's why, if you must know, I am packing now. I'll leave them to their lives and go somewhere else. I don't know where but just somewhere to get away from it all....... To get away from Vyse......

I am done packing so I guess I'm off. I've decided to leave you here so they may find you one day. Besides, all of the other pages are filled with my thoughts of Vyse and how I planned my future with him..... That's what I call dreams. Dreams that are not a reality nor will they ever be. I just want to leave all my memory of him.

So, goodbye faithful old' diary. 

Farwell to my crew and friends. 

See ya Fina, take care of Vyse.

And to the big captain himself, goodbye forever, my love.

Always,

Aika (7:56 pm.)

**And with that, Aika placed the diary on her desk, grabbed her bag and left a note on her bed. It read a simple:**

_Goodbye Friends. I'll always remember you guys! From Aika_

_p.s. the reason is in my diary on the desk..._

**After she read it over and over again, she slipped out of her room, quietly closing her door with a click and headed for the docking area..............**

**A/N. The next part is going on at the same time as the last only in Vyse's point of view.....**

****

****

**Dear Diary**

**Vyse's Diary View**

**Tuesday the 11** 6:50 pm.

Dear Log bookDiary,

Tonight is the night I tell her. Oh, I am so nervous!!! **'wipes sweat off his forehead'** I hope she feels the same. Well, I have been practicing in front of my stuffed toy hamachu on what I should say.

I really enjoy the fact that it doesn't laugh in my face or do really anything. But, I guess when I tell her for sure, she might...... Nah! She wouldn't, but then again..... OH MAN THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!!!! I need some help, but from who?

I know! Fina! She'll be a great help. If I know her, and I do, she would help me no matter what the problem is. Even though, my 'problem' is a cute, fiery, red-head.....

Don't worry Aika! I'll tell you tonight. Hopefully Fina doesn't mind me choosing her. Well the only way to find out is to do other than to wait. Ok, Diary, wish me luck. I am off to find Fina and then Aika.

His Royal legendary Captain,

Vyse (7:00 pm.)

**Vyse set his log book aside and left his room in search of Fina. A while later, he found her behind the barracks. **

"**Hey there, Fina. I was wondering if you could help me with something...." Vyse asked.**

"**Hi Vyse. I'd love to help you. What is it?" She questioned.**

"**I've decided to tell Aika that I love her-"Before he could finish, Fina pulled him into a hug. **

"**This is great," she whispered, "I've been waiting for you two to get together."**

**Vyse sighed happily now that he knew Fina was fine with it. As he stood there in the hug, he could swear he felt something watching them for a second. He soon shook it off. Fina finally pulled out of the hug.**

"**I have to do something right now, so meet me in my room in about 30 minutes. Then you can practice your lines," And she walked off.**

**And Vyse went to wait in her room.**

****

**Later, in her room at 7:40pm......**

"**Alright and start..... now!" ordered Fina, who was doing her best to act tough like Aika.**

"**Ok, well this is hard for me to say, and well, I-I-I..." He stuttered as he trailed off.**

"**Come on Vyse! Just spit it out already" Fina ordered quite confidently.**

"**Alright, alright. What I want to say is that ............. I love you. With all my heart and I will for all eternity" He blurted out and seemed happy afterwards. **

**Vyse could swear that he felt the same 'being watched' thing as before. But his attention fell onto Fina who was clapping.**

"**Great job! I know you're ready!" She said with a huge grin.**

"**Okay, I am going to tell her at 8:00pm.," Vyse said, "It's what I think is a romantic time of day."**

****

****

**Tuesday the 11(later)** 7:50 pm.

Dear Log bookDiary,

10 more minutes! I can't believe I am going to tell her. And, thanks to Fina, I am not nervous anymore. Well, not _as _nervous. This is great!!! When we were young, right after Aika's parents died, she moved in with us. My mom would always say stuff like 'You two are such a cute couple' and 'Imagine if you got married...'

Well Mom, that is a possibility now! 5 more minutes!!! I am going to do this... Must remember the fable words of my favorite children's book, The Little Pirate That Could.

I think I can... I think I can....

What was that? I think I heard a door open and shut. I have been feeling funny things all day. I think I should check this one out. Talk to you later.

His Royal legendary Captain,

Vyse (7:59 pm.)

**Tuesday the 11 (even later) **8:11pm.

Dear Log bookDiary,

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!!!! Aika left!!! To where I don't know! Why did she leave?!?!??!?!?! '**Sobs**' I can't believe it! She left me. I have her diary here with me and I am skimming through it trying to find her reason..... AHHA! I found it.....

'**mumbles incoherent words to himself'** WHAT?!?!???!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?! SHE THOUGHT I CHOSE FINA OVER HER??!?!?!?!?!?!?!? '**sobs more**'

....I need to find her.... I will find her. If she took one of my boats, we'll track her down..... I am not about to let her slip through my fingers that easily............

His Royal WORRIED legendary Captain,

Vyse (8:16 pm.)

**A/N. I loved writing this story and I hoped you liked reading it! I love reviews! And, yes:**

**I am a VYSE and AIKA supporter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Diary**

_A.N: I know it's been forever. I didn't mean to leave this story un-updated for so long. I am so sorry to those who were waiting. Well, here it is……. Chapter 2! _

_The little -- type lines separate 'with Vyse' and 'With Aika'._

**--**

**Wednesday the 19** 11:20 am.

Dear Diary,

I just bought you toady with some of my gold. I know, I know. Why am I wasting my precious gold on a book? Well, right now, it seems that nothing is more important. I need to get these feelings out, or I might explode! Oh, I miss Vyse so much….. I miss Fina, too! Everyone I knew back on Crescent Isle, I miss.

Wow. This feels weird not having to warn Marco and Don to not read my diary. I guess that I even miss them (except for the first time they had snuck into my room and read a diary entry in which I wrote about how I had tried a taste of Pow's food…. But that was a long, I repeat, long 5 weeks ago).

I kinda wish I had my old diary here, that way I could reread all of my past events and adventures. But I had to leave it. It had too many memories of me and Vyse. And yet, now I wish I did bring it. Without my friends by my side, things are boring. I keep trying to relive everything but it's just too hard.

Here I am, sitting in Nasarad…. Alone.. Everything seems different. It must be 'cause I am here on my own.

Alright, Aika, how about I stop thinking of Vyse for a while. That should work. I am thinking of Vyse to much. He's gone. I will never see him again, and he's probably happy. '**Sighs**' No, he _is_ happy. Fina, too. I really wish I was still there, though. Back with my friends. Going exploring again. Facing evils. Having fun…..

STOP! Must stop my little mind from traveling back to that. Oh well.

On a different subject, I have been saving up some money. I was going to catch a ride with a sailor and try to reach Horteka. Sailor's Island would be fine as well. I just want to get going.

Why am I getting a ride when I have a boat, you ask? Well, it's more like _had_ a boat. I kinda had forgotten that 'landing' was an important skill to have. Let's just say that they finally put out the flames. **'Sweat drops'**

Well, I think I see a capable sailor over there! Better go and check it out.

Always,

Aika (11: 29 am)

**Aika closed her diary and got up. She headed over to where a strong looking man in a green jacket stood. He had a rough face that proved he had been sailing for a while. A good ten years it seemed.**

**Aika calmly walked up to him. She smiled her trademark smile. He looked at her.**

"**May I help you miss?" He asked in a gruff voice.**

"**Uhh…. Yeah," Aika answered. "I was wondering…. Could I maybe hitch a ride with you? My boat crashed on my entry, and I need to get to another place."**

**The old sailor watched her face carefully. He then caught something in her eye. "Any place, _in particularly_?"**

**Aika laughed a little. She nodded timidly. **

"**Well, you can come along with us," Aika's eyes opened with surprise and delight. **

"**Really?"**

"**Sure. You look capable of holding your own in battles. I just hope you don't mind us going out to Horteka,"**

**Aika nearly leapt out of her boats from her luck. She calmed down and listened to the captain. He stated for her to come down to the main docks within an hour, and they would set sail. Things were going fine for the young Blue Rogue. But in the back of her mind, something told her not to go to Horteka. It screamed in her psyche that the place she should go….. is home to Crescent Isle. **

**--**

**Vyse and the other crew members had been searching for Aika ever since they heard of her leaving. They had searched all the likely places before hand. She wasn't up with Centime, nor was she in Valua with Prince Enrique and Princess Mogie. **

**Wednesday the 19** 12:00 am

Dear Logbook/ Diary,

This has been the hardest week of my life. I have absolutely no idea where she could be. Her diary was little help with this. Oh, I wish she was still back here. When I told Fina about her leaving, she thought it was a joke. That I had tried to chicken out of saying my true feelings. I got her to trust me when I showed her the old diary of her best-friend. She, as well as me, had a hard time in believing that Aika could jump to conclusions so fast!

But……WHERE IN ARCADIA CAN SHE BE!

My fellow crew mates and I have been searching pretty much every where. Right now, we are in open sky. Lawrence is at the wheel, while me and Fina are up on the top deck. We chose to be a look out just in case we catch sight of the _'Majestic Audrey'_ (the boat that was reported missing after Aika left).

So far, it's been nothing but sky, sky, and you guessed it…. More sky. Up ahead, I think I see Sailor's Island. Knowing Aika, she'd stop there for supplies and probably something to eat. I gotta tell Fina and the other's to check it out. I hope we get there soon.

His Royal Legendary (worried) Captain,

Vyse (12:08 pm.)

"**Fina," Vyse said while putting his book off to the side. The blonde Silvite turned to him.**

"**Oh, Vyse!" She proclaimed. "I have an idea where Aika could be!"**

**Vyse was stunned. His pretty friend normally had a better sense than him when it came to things like this. He nodded and spoke.**

"**What is it?"**

**Fina started jumping happily, "Over there, at Sailor's Island. Aika has to be there because she'd need to stalk up on supplies and probably get something to eat too." She was so joyful at the thought of finding her friend, that she barley noticed Vyse's shocked face.**

'**_How'd she…? That…. No way….. There must be more to the Silvite people than I know,' _Vyse mused to himself. He shook off the feeling of having his mind read when Fina started briskly for the door. "Hey, Fina! Wait for me!"**

**Wednesday the 19** 12:38 pm

Dear Diary/Log book,

So far, no one on this island has seen Aika. It figures. We have had NO luck on this search since the start! Right now, Fina and I are in the old tavern. My friend's spirits seem to be crushed. I know how she feels.

Why did that silly red-head have to leave? I had plans for this week too. Her, me and Fina were to go to this ship exhibit thing in Yafutoma yesterday. '**Sighs**'

We've stalked up on supplies. Well, I have. I made sure that the ship will endure anything until we find Aika. I hope that is soon! Well, my drink just got the table and I am quite quenched. I will leave further updates on the search later.

His Royal Legendary (still worried) Captain;

Vyse (12:34pm.)

--

_**A.N.** hahaha I found this document amoungst many other stray docs. of mine. I hadn't opened it since February, '05. xD _

_I'm so sorry people. lol_


End file.
